The GBoy's Tornado
by Zeroofthedragons
Summary: It does NOT involve tornados.....at least not yet. this fic is the result of a crazy, GW-obsessed girl's imagination at a regualr bowling league on a Saturday morning. All G-pilots are bowling.


The G-Boys Tornado  
  
Created by a small cold and a regular, hyper day of bowling on a Saturday morning. Don't ask HOW the boys got to the bowling alley, you don't want to know. Seriously.  
  
Zero (me): So, Who knows how to bowl?  
  
Heero: *raises hand*  
  
Duo: yea, you would wouldn't you? You Perfect Son of a-  
  
Zero: Anyone else?  
  
Trowa: *shakes head*  
  
Quatre: I have. Once or twice...I stink, though  
  
Zero: ok, well everybody has ta learn!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as everyone else I know! I don't own GW or anything else I use in these fics...if I did, I'd have BIG parties weekly and have Eminem Cds!  
  
(Scene 1)  
  
Duo: What are we doin' here??  
  
Trowa: Where is 'here' first of all?  
  
Heero: you're at a bowling alley, so obviously you're planning on bowling?  
  
Duo: huh?  
  
Heero: a place where you pick up a ball and throw it down a lane, hitting pins.  
  
Quatre: *nods* yeah, Duo! You should try it!  
  
Duo: *under his breath* like I have a choice....  
  
Quatre: *smiles* then lets get started!  
  
Duo: *now, for some reason, happier* Yeah! *runs down the aisle*  
  
Quatre: you need the proper shoes!  
  
Duo: *turns around* wha-? You need PROPER shoes for this??????  
  
Quatre: yeah  
  
*The boys get their shoes, after finding out their shoe sizes, calmly and find a table. They sit down, put the shoes on, and move to the ball rack, since they don't have any of their own*  
  
~~~~(Scene 2)~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo: Ooooohhhhhhh! Look at this one! *Points to a ball*  
  
Trowa: *sarcastically* yeah, that's nice, Duo. *Picks up a green one and tests its weight. Nods, and walks back to the table*  
  
Duo: Ooooohhhhh! And this one! *points to another one*  
  
Heero: Hey, Duo! Catch! *Throws an 12-pound ball at Duo*  
  
Duo: Huh? Oh- *Catches the ball, but smashes his fingers against the floor* OUCH! *Sticks his fingers in his mouth*  
  
Wufei: *shakes head, disgusted* and they call you the God of Death...  
  
Duo: *takes fingers out of his mouth* hey, Wu-man!  
  
Wufei: Don't call me that! It sounds too much like you are calling me 'woman'!  
  
Duo: Duh!  
  
Wufei: *death glare* what did you say?  
  
Duo: Duh!  
  
Wufei: *raises eyebrow* and what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Duo: Duh!  
  
Wufei: Say that again, and you will wish you hadn't.  
  
Duo: Duh, Duh, DUH!  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!!! *charges at the braided one*  
  
Duo: *Dodges, but drops the ball, which lands on Wufei's foot*  
  
Wufei: ARGH! MAXWELL, YOU'RE DEAD!  
  
Duo: *Runs backward, sticking out his tongue at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: *suddenly stops* Maxwell, you Idiot! Watch where you're going!  
  
Duo: huh? *turns around just as he trips and falls, sliding over the foul line and still going*  
  
Heero: *walks up to Wufei, shaking his head* Had ta chase him, didn't you?  
  
Wufei: *crosses arms and pretends not to notice the pilot flailing down the lane* He did ask for it.  
  
Quatre: *in a panicky voice* we're gonna get kicked out, we're gonna get kicked out, we're gonna- *gets interrupted by a loud crash*  
  
Wufei: yeah, I uh...got a strike!  
  
(Scene 3)  
  
Heero: You're up first, Trowa.  
  
Trowa: *nods, picks up the ball with his fingers in the right holes and stands in front of the lane* am I aiming at something?  
  
Quatre: Yeah, the pins! Try to knock them ALL down!  
  
Trowa: *shrugs, takes a step forward and swings the ball*  
  
*5 pins*  
  
Quatre: you get one more shot! C'mon Trowa! *cheers*  
  
Wufei: Calm down, it's only for fun.  
  
Quatre: *blushes* oh, yeah.  
  
*Trowa throws the ball once more and knocks down the rest of the pins*  
  
Duo: My turn, my turn, MY TURN! *dances on up and picks up a random ball from the rack. Aims, swings, and....gutter-ball!* What the? How-? But, I-!?  
  
Heero: *smirks* keep it on the lane, Maxwell!  
  
Duo: *pouty face* don't YOU start, too!  
  
Quatre: Go, Duo! Get the rest of those pins!  
  
Duo: the rest? You mean ALL *picks up the returned ball, aims, and throws it.*  
  
*2 pins*  
  
Heero: *motions for Quatre* you're up.  
  
Duo: hmph. You guys don't come up with annoying names for him!  
  
Wufei: *in a too-sweet voice* Duo does not like his whittle nickname?  
  
Duo: Duo wishes Wu-man would zip it and let the blonde bowl.  
  
Wufei: I'm not stopping him.  
  
Quatre: *comes back* no one stopped me, I'm done.  
  
*8 pins*  
  
Heero: Wufei, center stage.  
  
Wufei: *gives one final glare at Duo, then picks up his ball, aims, and throws*  
  
*3 pins*  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
Duo: Wu-man only got one more than me! *does the happy-dance*  
  
Heero: But, he does have one more ball.  
  
*Gutter ball*  
  
Duo: No he doesn't! *sticks out tongue at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: Shut it, Maxwell!  
  
Duo: Wu-man got three little pins, Wu-man got three little pins, Wu- man got-  
  
Wufei: I said CAN IT!  
  
Duo: *stays out of Wufei's reach* no ya didn't! you said 'shut it, Maxwell'!  
  
Wufei: ARGH! I swear, you will get it as soon as I am allowed a shot at you.  
  
Heero: You are allowed to now, until his turns up again. *goes on up to bowl*  
  
*9, but the last pin wobbles*  
  
Heero: *death glare, Heero-style*  
  
*Pin falls over*  
  
Duo: No fair! He glared at it!  
  
Heero: So?  
  
Duo: and it fell over!  
  
Heero: So?  
  
Duo: Isn't that against the rules?  
  
Heero: no  
  
Duo: but, but, but  
  
Heero: what?  
  
Duo: I donno  
  
Heero: Trowas up.  
  
Quatre: this is on a spare, so knock'em down!  
  
Heero: Quatre, calm down.  
  
(Scene 4) *9th frame*  
  
Heero: Duos up  
  
Duo: *moans* do I hafta?  
  
Quatre: Yes, then we can finish  
  
Duo: *mumbles* cant wait to get home..  
  
Trowa: Not enjoying this, Maxwell?  
  
Duo: *moans louder* not you, too! *throws the ball and get his turn over with a quick as possible*  
  
*8 pins*  
  
Quatre: you've gotten better, Duo.  
  
Duo: *slightly happier* yea, I have, huh?  
  
Wufei: *moans* don't rub it in!  
  
Duo: *looks at the score* I'm better than wu-wu-man!  
  
Wufei: *moans again*  
  
Heero: Quatre, you're up.  
  
Quatre: yey! *dashes up*  
  
Trowa: take it easy, your gonna hurt yourself up there  
  
Quatre: don't worry, Trowa. *bowls*  
  
*9 pins*  
  
Quatre: well, that's ok, I guess! *hops around*  
  
Duo: *watches him, eyes following every bounce* he's either on sugar, sniffing something, drunk, or on Zero System.  
  
Heero: *rolls his eyes* OR he's been hanging out around a certain Braded Baka we all love so much!  
  
Duo: *thinks* ME?  
  
Heero: no, the Easter Bunny.  
  
Duo: *eyes widen* You've seen him?  
  
Heero: *nods*  
  
Duo: Man, you are so lucky! You have any idea how many times I've tried to catch him??  
  
Heero: 10?  
  
Duo: less  
  
Heero: 3?  
  
Duo: less  
  
Heero: 1?  
  
Duo: YES!  
  
Heero: *rolls eyes*  
  
Duo: I just learned about that fuzzy bunny a year ago!  
  
Heero: and you wanted to catch him?  
  
Duo: Darn(sorry, I can't curse..my net time'd be taken away)! How'd you get to be so smart, Heero?  
  
Heero: School?  
  
Duo: you didn't catch my sarcasm  
  
Heero: whatever. Wufei, you're next.  
  
Duo: Go, Wu-man!  
  
Wufei: *glares*  
  
*4 pins*  
  
Wufei: Duo that was all your fault!  
  
Duo: That was not my fault!  
  
Wufei: Was to!  
  
Duo: Was not!  
  
Wufei: Was to!  
  
Duo: was not!  
  
Wufei: WAS TO!  
  
Duo: WAS NOT-hey, hero got ANOTHER strike!  
  
Wufei: he's cheating  
  
Duo: INJUSTICE!  
  
Wufei: That was MY line!  
  
Duo: *sticks out tongue*  
  
Wufei: I swear, Maxwell!  
  
Duo: I know you do. You're going to hell!  
  
Wufei: and I'm taking you with me!  
  
Duo: nuh uh!  
  
Wufei: Yea huh!  
  
Hero: will you two break it up?  
  
Both: NO!  
  
Heero: Trowa got a strike, too.  
  
Both: *moan*  
  
Duo: my turn, ill show ya'll what I can do!  
  
*3 pins to a spare, 5 pins* (it's the 10th frame, now)  
  
Wufei: That was AWSOME, Maxwell!  
  
Duo: *glares* I slipped! I would've had a strike!  
  
Wufei: sure, you would have  
  
Quatre: aw, the last frame already? *goes up to bowl*  
  
Heero: they only allowed us one game, and we're lucky we even got that! *looks at Duo*  
  
Duo: wha? I didn't do anything! He pushed me! *points at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: did not!  
  
Duo: Did too!  
  
Heero: ZIP IT! It's getting old.  
  
*spare, 9 pins*  
  
Heero: not too bad, Q.  
  
Duo: Q?? That's the best name you could come up with for him????  
  
Wufei: My turn, now I'll REALLY show you all who's the boss around here!  
  
Duo: Wu-man! Don't be afraid of those pins, now!  
  
Wufei: ZIPIT!  
  
Duo: sheesh, no respect at all!  
  
Heero: *under his breath* like you deserve any  
  
Duo: I heard that, Hee-chan  
  
Heero: Heard what?  
  
Duo: don't play dumb with me.  
  
Heero: what do you mean?  
  
Duo: you know what I mean!  
  
Heero: *stares at him*  
  
Duo: *looks away* I SWAER I DID NOT PUT THOSE WORMS ON YOUR PILLOW!  
  
Heero: *continues staring*  
  
Duo: *takes a peek at the other pilot* ok, ok, I DID  
  
Heero: *glares*  
  
Duo: now, back to bowling....  
  
Wufei: OH YEAH! Who rules?  
  
Duo: What'd ya get?  
  
Wufei: two strikes and a gutter!  
  
Duo: *faints*  
  
Heero: my turn. *goes up and bowls*  
  
Duo: What was that???  
  
Heero: two strikes.  
  
Wufei: when did you decide to join us, Duo?  
  
Duo: I never left you guys.....did I?  
  
Heero&Wufei: *sighs*  
  
Wufei: so, Perfect Soldier, why only two? And what did you get on that last ball of yours?  
  
Heero: don't ask me! And ...AN 8!  
  
*Wufei and Duo faint*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Final scores-Trowa-189  
  
Duo-78  
  
Quatre-111  
  
Wufei-77  
  
Heero-298  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The end of that R&R PLEASE!!!~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei: What the %$@#@%$##$$$& was that??  
  
Duo: that was me beating you!  
  
Wufei: *growls*  
  
Duo: OH! Mister Dragon-Dude's mad!  
  
Wufei: *knocks Duo out*  
  
Duo: @_@  
  
Heero: Thank you, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: your welcome, Heero.  
  
Quatre: *shakes head sadly*  
  
Zero: what's the matter, Blonde?  
  
Quatre: Duo's going to want revenge and he's going to punch Wufei and Wufeis's going to get his revenge again...it's never going to end!  
  
Zero: Poor Q. ANYways, how'd ya'll like bowling?  
  
Heero: I... I lost...  
  
Duo: @_@  
  
Trowa: fun  
  
Quatre: same, it was great!  
  
Wufei: ok, I guess. When Maxwell was quiet.  
  
Heero: I...I failed...  
  
Zero: no ya didn't  
  
Heero: I missed those two pins...  
  
Zero: so?  
  
Heero: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!! *goes into shock*  
  
Zero: Heero? *shakes him* Heero?! Oh well, he needs some rest anyways. 


End file.
